Reid's Sister
by 50ShadesofMoReid
Summary: Yes I have a sister she moved here from Vegas, she fell in love with my boss. This is my first story plz be kind review
1. Chapter 1

Well it all started when I came into this coffee shop. I notice this amazing woman coming my way early in the morning.

" Hi I'm Anna I will be your server this morning what can get you?" She asked

" Hello I would like a cup of coffee and butter biscult plz... Can I ask you a question?" I asked

" Sure" Anna said While smirting at me.

" Do I know you?" I asked

I know this is short I'm sorry there's some miss spelling and other things let Me know you like It.


	2. Chapter 2

R pov

Yes I have a sister she moved here from Vegas, she fell in love with my boss. I'm driving back to my apartment she fell asleep when I was just about to ask her a question. After while she finally got Seattle in " Anna do you already have a job lined up yet?" I asked

"Yes I do waiting tables at Denny's tomorrow morning, I better get to bed Spencer" she said as went on to bed.

I went to bed as well.

Anna pov

I woke up the next morning got ready went to work they showed me how things work. After an hour there was this gorgeous man walking into my part of restaurant. "Hi I'm Anna I'll be server this morning what can get you?" I asked

"I would like some coffee and a butter biscuit plz" he said.

"Alright a biscuit and cup coffee is all?" I asked

"No could I ask you question." He ask

"Sure" I said

"Do I know you?" He asked

"No you don't know me" I said

"Are you kin to Spencer Reid?" He asked

"Yes I am kin to him" I said while flirting with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your docume

Anna's pov

I woke up this morning got ready then took the train to my job. I knew how to do everything in this resturant. I'm a waiter for Denny's. Then this gorgeous looking guy came over and sat down in a booth where I am waiting on tables. I walked up to him he asked me some questions they were cool ones too.

"Thats interesting hes never said anything about being kin to a beautiful young girl." he said

"Thank you your kinda hott yourself. I'll go put this in for ya." I said walking away.

Damn I totally forgot to ask him his name I was just caught in his voice that I forgot to ask. I started to fix his coffee then I went back to him to give him his coffee.

"If you don't mind me asking your name?" I asked

"No I don't mind my name is Aaron Hotchner whats your last name?" Aaron said

"Yes its Anna Reid" I said flirting with him.

"Could I ask you out on a date?" he asked

"Sure name the time and place I'll be there?" I said winking at him.

Hotch's pov

I walked out with date this friday. I like her shes pretty! I'm going to work. Unsubs never give us a brake.

I hope you guys like it so far may need some help in the following chapters so plz help me.

nt here...


	4. Chapter 4

Please be kind read and Review

Reid pov

So I came into work Morgan being his usual self ask me how my weekend went.

"Went great I have a sister she came from Vegas" I said really fast and walked away.

"Whoa whoa come back here say what? You have a sister you didn't tell me wow Dr. Spencer Reid has a sister. When can I meet her?" Morgan asked

"Never Morgan I'm not gonna let you take out sister wait hold on." I said taking out my phone.

I read the text "I have a date with Aaron Hotchner isn't that great Spencer I will tell you all about it when you get home" she texted.

I walked right up to Hotch's office knocked "come in" I heard. I walked right in "Hotch what are you doing going out with my sister?" I asked

"Wait you a sister Reid whats her name?" He asked

"Her name is Anna Reid she just moved here from Vegas yesterday. Now I find out she's going out you. Hotch I am not usually like this I'm sorry" I said

"Its fine Reid just calm down. I knew she was kin to you she told me so this morning" he said

"Wait you saw her at Denny's this morning. Hotch your lucky she hardly let guys go out with her she has a iq of hundred eightyfive. All I'm asking is not to break her heart" I said

"Reid I have to say I like her she's not like other girls. You've got a special sister!" he said

Friday night

Hotch pov

I didn't know you sweat on your first date. But I did with Hayley to so she has to be special. I went up to get her she looked Gorgeous then I lead her down to my car.

"Anna you look gorgeous tonight I'm not gonna let you out of my sight tonight" I said.

"Good! I think Reid know about us. This is weird for me not being with just someone other than Reid. But hey I'm out with the hott guy I know" she said getting closer to me she held my hand.

"I was thinking how about we go get something to eat if thats all right with you?" I asked

"Yes that will be great. Do you know a Derek Morgan?" Anna asked

"Yes I do know him I work him along with your brother" I said

"Ook I guess he figured out where I work come to see me. Everyone says that Spencer & I look a lot like which is true were twins he's about five minutes older then me" Anna said

"Really I didn't know that" I said

Thirty minutes into the dinner "I'm gonna go to the restroom if you will excuse me" she said getting up and leaving. Firthteen minutes later I started to get worried about her "excuse me sir did you come with a lady wearing a red dress?" waiter asked

"Yes where is she?" I asked getting up running to where she is. Then I see her run over to her kneeling down to her level "Anna baby you need to calm down tell me what happen?" I asked

Anna is crying "guy felt me up i tired to get away but he over powered me took me into the restroom... I'm sorry Aaron I didn't mean for this to happen" she said trying to dry her tears i wipe them away.

I called Reid & Morgan to get here "Anna come with me okay no one is going to hurt you ok" I said putting my hand around her shoulder.

Morgan & Reid had just arrived "Anna what happen?" Reid asked she tried to talk but nothing came out.


	5. Chapter 5

Reid pov

I just gotta call from Hotch saying that something happen to Anna I just got a feeling. Morgan is here with me then he gotta call saying something is with Anna. Hotch would protect her at any cost. So we got up and left the apartment, "Anna tell me what's wrong?" I said in child like voice. She tired talking but nothing came out "maybe you can talk to her Morgan?" I said he gave me a nodd.

Morgan pov

"Anna it's me Morgan remember me from Denny's?" I asked she gave me quick nodd.

"Anna it's just me and you ok can you talk me?" I said

"Morgan I'm really scared guy just drug me into the restroom felt me up. He told me next time it would be worst then and there will be next time. Morgan can tell Hotch to come here please?" She asked got Hotch back in.

"How was she?" Reid asked

"She's afraid for her life. Reid you & Anna are staying with me tonight!?" I asked him

"Yeah sure Morgan" he said walking over to Anna.

"I'll take you two home she's gonna hate her self in the morning." I said

Hotch pov

"Anna do you want to home?" I asked

"I rather stay with you if I can? Spencer will ask all these questions that I'm not ready to answer yet" she said taking me by the hand.

"Anna Morgan asked us over to his place tonight so we wouldn't be alone. I'm not gonna ask questions until your ready okay?" Reid said she nodded

Hotch went over to Morgan "there staying with you tonight?" I asked

"Yeah I'm not gonna sit by watch friends sister get raped" he said

"Morgan your a good friend not many people except Reid and Anna the way they are. Especially Reid you needed a friend when you were going through a hard time. When he was going through hard time you helped him. Now your helping his sister" I said.

"Hotch that's what friends do besides if it was my sister I don't know what I would do" Morgan said

"Morgan you would do what everyone else would do. You would want to rip him to pieces. I'm sure Reid doesn't know what to do other than ask questions. She's probably not going to sleep tonight anyway worrying about the guy attacking her" I said watching Reid & Anna come out looking ready to go.

"Hotch I would understand if you didn't want too" Reid said.

"What?" I said

"Come and stay with us Anna would like it she's been talking about you this date ever sense she came home from her first day on the job..." He said

"I would like too but your going over to Morgan's don't want to make a scene." I said

"Alright Hotch you can come over! It's obvious to me that Hotch you & Anna have thing for each other. So come on you guys are staying with me to night but Anna your sleeping in the guess room" Morgan said taking her hand leading her to his car.

"Hotch if I'm not mistaking Morgan is trying to get your girl." Reid said


	6. Chapter 6

Reid's sister

**Morgan pov**

I started up my car left Hotch would take Reid with him. "So Anna how was your night?" I asked

"It was going well until that guy..." She said tearing up.

"I'm sorry it happened Anna" I said taking her hand in mine.

Anna took hers back "Morgan I like you but not like this. I'm sorry I'm in love with Hotch I love him it's been a while sense I had that kind of love. Morgan can you be my brother & friend that I never had besides the brother I already have" she said

"I'll think about it!" I said thinking about it.

"Yes!" I said

"What are you saying yes too?" She asked

"I'll be your brother & friend" I said she's smiling I like her already.

**Hotchner's pov**

I see her getting out of Morgan's car Anna is walking over to me black mini dress and black high heels if looks could kill now would be the time to kill me.

_Anna if we we're not in front of your brother and my coworker. I would take you for a ride that you wouldn't for get. My little love bug! _

We were walking in "Anna are you your fine?" I asked

_I took her to the couch we sat there for an hour glazing to each others eyes for the longest time. Until she started falling asleep she looked like an angel in my arms I knew then & there I was gonna marry her soon. _

"Anna lets get you into bed" I said standing up.

Reid came over "I'll do that Hotch no need for you to get all hot and bother by fun-loving sister of mine. I think you two were having to much fun for my point of view" he said Morgan came over, Anna blushed.

"Reid Hotch is in love leave him alone. He doesn't need a talk about sex which you know nothing about" Morgan said taking Anna to bed.

"Hotch I know you mean well but that's my sister were talking about" Reid said

"Reid if she's anything like you she'll be fine" I said getting up & leaving.

_She's an amazing person I saw her look at me like I never seen that look before. It's like she's reading my mind without telling me, or before I do something she knows. I hope I get see her tomorrow cause I love her more & more everytime I see her. I want to get to know her. _

__Morgan pov

Goodness it was a mess last night I hope I didn't make a fool out of myself last night. I'm seeing Reid get up off of couch "is there anymore left" he said.

"Help yourself so how's Anna doing?" I asked

"Asleep I finally got to bed at 5 this morning, she's having the worst dreams. Morgan I know about what you said in the car she turned you down. Hey it happens to the best of us don't worry to much" he chuckled.

"hey now that's not cool man at all" I said laughing with him.

thanks to wolfpawn for the liner notes. Plz be kind review


End file.
